Misteri di Balik Hutan
by SherlockHolmes221B
Summary: 20 tahun yang lalu kakak perempuan Paul bersama 3 orang temannya menghilang di sebuah hutan. Dua orang ditemukan tewas mengenaskan namun jasad kakaknya dan seorang lainnya tidak pernah di temukan.


Aku melihat ayahku membawa sekop itu. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Isak tangisnya tertahan, keluar dari mulutnya dengan berat dan parau. Ia mengangkat sekop itu tinggi-tinggi, lalu menghujamkannya ke tanah. Mata sekop merobek tanah seakan-akan tanah itu adalah daging segar.

Usiaku 18 tahun, dan inilah ingatan terjelasku tentang ayah; ia di dalam hutan dengan sekop itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya. Aku bersembunyi di belakang sebatang pohon ketika ia menggali. Ia menggali dengan penuh kemarahan, seolah tanah itu telah membuatnya marah dan ia sedang membalaskan dendamnya.

Aku belum pernah melihat ayahku menangis, bahkan ketika ayahnya sendiri meninggal, tidak ketika ibuku kabur meninggalkan kami, tidak juga saat ia pertama kali mendengar kabar tentang kakakku, Camille. Sekarang ia menangis. Ia menangis tanpa merasa malu. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Isakannya menggema di antara pepohonan.

Inilah pertama kalinya aku memata-matainya seperti ini. Biasanya, setiap Sabtu ia berpura-pura pergi memancing, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar mempercayainya. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa tempat mengerikan itu adalah tujuan rahasianya karena terkadang tempat ini juga menjadi tempat tujuan rahasiaku.

Aku berdiri di belakang pohon dan memperhatikannya. Aku akan melakukannya delapan kali lagi. Aku tidak pernah menyelanya. Aku tak pernah menunjukkan diriku. Kupikir ia tak tahu kalau aku berada di sana. Aku yakin betul tentang itu, hingga suatu hari sambil berjalan menuju mobil ayah berkata, "tidak hari ini, Paul. Hari ini aku pergi sendiri." Aku melihatnya pergi. Ia menuju hutan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Hampir dua puluh tahun kemudian, di atas tempat tidurnya, tempat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Ia dalam pengaruh obat yang kuat. Kedua tangannya kasar dan kapalan. Ia telah menggunakannya sepanjang hidup bahkan selama tahun-tahun penuh kekacauan di Negara asalnya yang sudah tak ada lagi sekarang. Dari luar ia memang terlihat kuat tapi di dalamnya ia menderita sakit fisik yang luar biasa. Hanya tak setetes pun air mata yang menitik. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan menahan rasa sakit itu sampai hilang sendiri.

Ayah selalu membuatku merasa aman. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Walaupun aku sudah menjadi pria dewasa dan memiliki seorang anak, aku tetap merasakannya. Kami pergi ke bar sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia masih cukup kuat. Terjadi perkelahian di sana. Ayahku berdiri di depanku dengan sikap kokoh, siap menghajar siapa saja yang mendekat ke arahku. Dia memang seperti itu.

Aku melihat ayah di tempat tidur. Aku memikirkan hari-hari selama di hutan itu. Aku memikirkan bagaimana ia menggali, bagaimana akhirnya ia berhenti, bagaimana aku berpikir bahwa ia menyerah setelah ibuku pergi.

"Paul?"

Ayahku tiba-tiba gelisah.

Aku ingin memohonnya untuk tidak mati, tapi itu tidaklah benar. Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya. Ini memang tidak mudah untuk siapapun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yah," kataku. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ia masih belum tenang juga. Ia mencoba duduk. Aku berusaha membantunya, tapi ia menepisku. Ia melihat dalam-dalam ke mataku dan aku melihat kejelasan atau mungkin inilah salah satu hal yang sengaja kita percayai pada akhirnya. Sebuah kenyamanan akhir yang palsu.

Setetes air mata mengalir di matanya. Aku melihatnya meluncur di pipi ayah.

"Paul," katanya. Suaranya masih kental dengan logat Rusia. "Kita tetap harus menemukannya."

"Kita akan menemukannya, Yah." Ia memperhatikan wajahku lagi. Aku mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya, tapi menurutku ia tidak mencari kepastian. Menurutku, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu?" tanyanya. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku bergetar, tapi aku tidak mengedipkan mata atau mengalihkan pandangan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang ia percayai tapi aku tak pernah tahu, karena setelah itu ayah menutup mata untuk selamanya.


End file.
